


Hearts and Flowers (Bloody, Bloody Flowers)

by AnotherLostSoul



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Beyond Birthday Being Creepy, Boys In Love, Emotionally Repressed, Idiots in Love, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Murder-Suicide, One-Sided Relationship, Protectiveness, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherLostSoul/pseuds/AnotherLostSoul
Summary: It's Valentines day at Kira HQ. Light is doing his best to avoid Misa, and L is sick. When Light suspects something is wrong he goes to investigate and soon finds himself stuck in a situation no one had anticipated. With lives on the line and an escaped seriel killer on the loose, Light and L exprience a valentines day neither will ever forget...





	Hearts and Flowers (Bloody, Bloody Flowers)

**Author's Note:**

> A Oneshot to celebrate valentines day ❤
> 
> This is set pre Yotsuba Arc where L and Light aren't chained together. Light doesn't regain his memories and do THE THING THAT SHALL NOT BE SPOKEN OF. Instead, he remains innocent and he and L love each other forever and ever and ever and ever and ever... You get the drift! 👍❤

Light Yagami awoke with a deep sense of dread. It was February 14th. Valentines day. 

Now, in Japan the custom was to celebrate White day, but unfortunately one of Misa's airheaded friends had revealed the existence of the westernized Valentines day to her. Light would have to endure endless attempts of kisses and hugs all day and maybe even (shudder) chocolates. 

'I bet Ryuzaki likes Valentines day because of all the candy. Would it be wierd if I sent some to him? I know he doesn't see me *that* way, but it would be a good way to get rid of all the candy Misa's bound to give me' Light slowly got dressed as he mulled over his plans. Ryuzaki probably didn't even celebrate valentines day because... Well, he was Ryuzaki. As long as Light convinced himself he would be giving Ryuzaki chocolates solely as a way to avoid them going to waste it should be fine. Wasn't being frugal and resourceful virtuous afterall? 

He wasn't going to think about any other reason he wanted to give chocolates to him. Those feelings were to remain locked up in that industrial strength box in the back of his mind. He did his best not to dwell on them, but somehow that box always seemed to open at night. He would lie awake for hours trying to understand how he had gone from resenting the enigmatic Detective to feeling... Things for him. 

He'd think about how white his skin was or how deep and dark his eyes were. How wise and regal he looked, even when crouching in that ridiculous pose of his. 

He'd even spent whole nights imagining kissing L. What would he taste like? Light deduced by the vast quantities of sugary food L ate he was probably going to taste very sweet indeed... 

"Shit. No. No thinking about that" Light snapped at himself, annoyed at how easy it had been to slip back into those thoughts again. 

His phone blared to life on his nightstand and Light startled when he realized no caller ID was being displayed. That meant either Misa had gotten sneaky to make sure he answered her phone calls or it was Ryuzaki. 

He was hoping for the latter. 

"Hello?" Light sighed into the phone as he fixed his tie. 

"Hello, Light. I have a favour to ask you"

Light tried to ignore the way his stomach flipped at that rich, melodious voice. 

"Sure, what is it?"

"Would you mind stepping into my shoes today and leading the team? I... Cannot work today. I'm sick"

Light's eyes widened with interest and surprise. He'd known Ryuzaki for the better part of a year and not once had he seen the man so much as sneeze. Even when the rest of the Task Force were coughing and sneezing due to the winter flu outbreak Ryuzaki had seemed perfectly immune. 

"You're sick?" Light repeated incredoulesly "What's wrong with you?"

"..."

"Ryuzaki, you're asking me a favour and you won't even tell me what's wrong" Light rolled his eyes at his ever secretive nature. If Ryuzaki really was sick he wanted to know. 

"I have a stomach bug or something. I keep needing to vomit. Watari insists I stay out of the way and keep hydrated today so I cannot work."

Light softened as he imagined poor Ryuzaki clinging to the toilet bowl and wretching. His own expriences with stomach bugs made him sympathetic to Ryuzaki's cause. 

"I'm sorry, of course I will. You just focus on getting better and I will check up on you later, okay?"

"There's no need for that. Besides, It's valentines day so I'm certain Misa Amane will probably want to go on a date with you later. I will be fine. Email me if you need me for anything-"

Light blinked at his phone as the dial tone sounded. He *hated* when Ryuzaki did that. If Ryuzaki thought he would leave him be all day he could forget it. Light planned on going up to see him as often as he possibly could (without it looking like he was overly concerned, of course) and there was no way in HELL he was taking Misa out on a date either. 

He was at a loss as to why he was dating the girl anyway. Sure, she was cute. But that was literally the only thing she had going for her. She was loud, obnoxious, stupid and quite frankly annoying to be around. 

'I need to end things with her, I don't even know why I've let them go on for as long as I have. I don't want her. I want Ryu-'

Light cleared his throat and greeted his parents as he sat down for breakfast. 

Sayu Yagami bounded into the dining room with heart-head boppers on her head and Light just knew it was a prelude of things to come. 

"Morning Mum! Dad! Hey, Light, today's Valentines day! Got anyone you're going to be giving chocolates to and smoooooching later?"

Light's jaw clenched as he buttered some toast. "No, Sayu. Do you?"

"Me?! " Sayu spluttered, face going red as Light raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Well, yes. You thought it was appropriate to ask me that question so I returned the favour"

"But! Aren't you dating MisaMisa!?"

"Not for long. I'm ending things shortly. Maybe not today, that would be heartless, but by the end of the week for sure" Light bit into his toast and smiled at his parent's surprised glances. 

"What? It's my business and she annoys me. I don't even know what I saw in her, so that is that" Light swiftlt ended the conversation and grabbed his other piece of toast "Dad, we should head in early. Ryuzaki phoned me earlier he's not feeling well and has asked me to head the team today"

"No way!" Sayu's jaw dropped in awe "You get to boss around dad?! "

Light resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his sister's antics and filled a thermos flask with coffee for the commute to work. 

"That's... Unexpected, Light. He is rarely ill. And I am very proud he chose you to lead the investigation, he can obviously see what a good detective you are"

Light smiled brightly at the praise. He was actually looking forward to the day now. He would show Ryuzaki just how competent he was managing the team and impress him... 

With his work ethic. Obviously. He didn't want to impress Ryuzaki for any other reason. Or so Light convinced himself. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

L was not sick. Not in the physical sense anyway. His stomach did roll with nausea, but that was caused by the nasty letter and bunch of red roses that had been delivered to the Task Force HQ at 3.13 am. 

"How is he out again?" L muttered to himself as he tore his eyes away from the roses. He hadn't put them in a vase, he'd dumped them in the bin where they belonged. The letter he had kept. That was potential evidence after all. Maybe he was a glutton for punishment but he couldn't seem to put the thing down. He'd read it four times now and could recite it perfectly. 

All of his insane ramblings about true love and hearts and Flowers made him sick, almost as sick as the graphic fantasy Beyond had lapsed into that involved cutting L open from balls to chest and crawling inside his skin. 

L shuddered in revulsion and shoved a cookie in his mouth. He would not read that letter again. Beyond Birthday was in the Kanto region of Japan and he had a whole day to dedicate to recapturing the maniac. Prefrebly before he killed someone else. 

"Watari, I want every available PO on the streets and armed. I won't make this public yet, but if he does kill again I will have no choice but to call an official manhunt on him. I am hopeful he will reveal himself somehow. We both know how much he enjoys his little games... "

Watari sighed and went to his laptop. He'd already drafted the email to be sent out to the local police. 

"And I want the head of LA's Prison for the Criminally Insane on the phone, He's fired and I will make damn sure he is unable to get any future employment in law enforcement" L snapped as he glared out the window. He was frustrated and angry that he, L, was holed up in his building too afraid to move. Like a cornered rabbit. Only Beyond Birthday could make him feel like this, and to know that lunatic was once again free and walking the streets terrified him. 

"It will be okay, L, I promise we will find him" Watari soothed with the expertise of someone who was long used to L's snappy nature and did not take it personally. 

"He's going to have to die" L finally muttered "This is his second breakout in as many years. It was foolish of me to think he could be contained, even in a maximum security prison. He is too intelligent. Too insane. It was weak of me to even try and keep him alive. I should have signed his death warrant years ago"

"You were not weak, L. He was a successor of yours. A friend even, many years ago. Showing mercy to someone so undeserving of it shows a great deal of strength not weakness on your part. You have given him every opportunity to better himself. Therapy, reconstructive surgery... The simple truth is that not everyone can be saved. Beyond Birthday will never change and as long as he lives you will never be truely safe"

L smiled thinly "He's a bigger threat to my life than Kira is at this moment in time. I find that sadly ironic" 

Watari glanced at the wilting roses in the bin. They were perfectly symbolic of Beyond Birthday. Beautiful flowers put in the trash, like Beyond's genius mind rotting with insanity. What a waste... 

 

**************

Light glared at the box of chocolates and single red rose on his desk. 

"Aw, aren't they sweet? MisaMisa swung by earlier to drop them off before her photoshoot" Matsuda smiled dopely "I hope you've gotten her something too"

Light shoved the rose and chocolates to one side, his attention caught by a spike in local police activity. He had a feeling something was going on. 

"Matsuda, go and monitor the news. I have a feeling something is happening here. All three local police stations have deployed armed officers around the Kanto region" 

Aizawa leaned over and frowned at his screen. Since Light was using L's computer the notification had been sent to that computer only. If the notification was sent to L that meant L had been the one to order such an action. 

"What's he playing at? If he's sick why is he pulling armed police onto the streets?" Aizawa muttered angrily. 

At once Light whipped his head to the older man and narrowed his eyes slightly in anger "He does everything for a reason, Aizawa-San, whether you agree with his methods or not he achieves the results he does *because* of actions like these. I would advise you to look past your dislike of him as a person and realise how successful he is as a detective. I shouldnt have to remind you that he is also you're superior, even if he is a lot younger than you are. Anyway, something is going on... I'm going to go and speak to him. If it's related to the Kira case we have a right to know"

Aizawa snapped his mouth shut at Light's blistering defense of Ryuzaki. It seemed the Detective could do no wrong in the young man's eyes. Aizawa was fairly certain Light was attracted to him, it would explain a lot about his interactions with Ryuzaki. Still, for today Light was technically his senior (even if he was only a pup of 20 years of age) so he held his tongue and kept the peace. 

Souichiro smiled into his coffee cup as Aizawa stormed past him. His son was well on his way to being a truly remarkable detective. Now if only he would sort out his feelings for L and stop denying them... Then his son would reach his full potential. Perhaps he would even end up working with L one day? 

Light composed a quick email to L saying he needed to speak to him and that it was urgent. He sighed in frustration when it was Watari and not L who responded. 

'Yagami-Kun, 

L is currently indesposed and cannot answer you. What is the matter? '

You could break your teeth on the polietness of that response. Light left his desk and headed towards the lift. He knew where L's rooms where (he'd spent enough time in them when they were chained together) and it was clear he wasn't going to get the answers he wanted if he stuck to protocol. 

'I need to make sure he's okay as well. It's stupid but I feel restless. Once I see him I should feel better' 

The lift pinged softly as it arrived on the 22nd floor and Light set his shoulders. Ryuzaki might be angry for him coming to see him when he was unwell, but he'd dealt with that before. He'd dealt with Ryuzaki kicking him in the *face* before, so as long as that wasn't on the cards he was confident in his ability to handle whatever was going on. 

He knocked on the door and did his best not to smirk when he heard L mutter 'Great. 99% certain that's Light' from behind the door. 

Watari answered the door with a small frown on his face. 

"Yagami-Kun, I believe I just responded to you?"

"You did. But I wanted to talk to Ryuzaki, not you. Meaning no offense, Watari-San" Light added quickly. He looked over Watari's broad shoulders to find L sprawled on his bed, candy wrappers all around him and typing away on his laptop. 

"You're not sick!" Light gasped. He knew it! 

"Urgh, let him in" L rolled his eyes "No one else is allowed up here though" he added. Light flushed at that and entered the room feeling a little but special. Ryuzaki had allowed *him* in when no one else was allowed. That just proved Ryuzaki liked him more than the others, right? 

Light's eyes immediately snapped to the red roses in the bin and his stomach lurched in anxiety. Who had sent HIS Ryuzaki those? And why had he put them in the bin. 

"Don't ask" L said shortly as he followed Light's gaze to the bin. 

"I'm going to ask" Light responded immediately "You know that"

"Of course you are" L sat up and stretched, his shoulder blades clicking faintly. Light thought he looked like some indolent cat stretching in the sun. It was sort of cute. 

"So? When someone recieves roses they don't normally throw them in a bin. A vase is where they usually end up" Light teased as he sat down on the bed next to L. 

Watari noticed the casual closeness between the two and excused himself to go and check on the others. If only those pair of idiotic geniuses would just *realize* what was between them! It was blatantly obvious to everyone but them that they had feelings for each other. 

L watched Watari leave then slowly closed the lid of his laptop. He didn't exactly want Light to know who had sent the roses but he wasn't going to attempt to lie to him either. Light was too clever for that. 

"Who sent them?" Light asked, a faint timbre of irritation in his voice. 

L raised a brow at that. Why would Light be annoyed at him receiving roses? 

"Beyond Birthday" L replied shortly "A dangerously insane seriel killer with a very unhealthy attachment to me. They were delivered by unmarked courier at 3:13 am this morning. The worrying thing is Beyond Birthday is *supposed* to be under 24 hour surveillance locked up in LA's prison for the criminally insane. Does that answer your question as to why they are in the bin, Light?"

Light absorbed the information in silence. It was clear to him now why Ryuzaki had holed himself up. This Beyond Birthday character *frightened* him. He had never known Ryuzaki to be frightened of anything before, not even the risk of death by Kira. 

"Ryuzaki... Let me help you. If he's out there and as obsessed with you as you say we both know he isn't going to go into hiding. He's going to come for you. He's already dropped those off so he knows where you are... Perhaps he's already in the building"

A full bodied shiver ran through L at the thought and Light's arms reached out for him automatically. 

"Light...?" L stiffened in surprise as he felt Light's arms wrap around him. He tolerated the occasional hug from Watari sometimes, but he'd never been one for people touching hin. With Light however... The hug felt nice. He felt warm. 

"I'm hugging you, genius" Light mumbled into his shoulder "It's supposed to be comforting"

"Oh... Well... It is" L admitted softly "Thank you"

Light reluctantly pulled away, his heart pounding furiously in his chest. 

"Let me stay with you and help capture him. I think it's best if you send the rest of the team home and put the building on lock down, just in case"

L looked at Light in astonishment. It was so nice to actually have someone do some thinking for a change. He'd already considered that course of action, but still, Light was trying to help him and he appreciated it. 

"Yes, that's probably a good idea. If he is hiding out here we stand little chance of finding him until he wants to be found. The others are at risk if there is even the slightest possibility he is here. He will kill them without hesitation to get to me"

Light grabbed L's laptop and had the audacity to type an email from 'L' telling all Task Force memebers to leave the building at once. 

"Cheeky" L admitted, smiling around his thumb "I like it"

"Well, I've learnt the easiest way to handle you is to take the initiative sometimes" Light grinned "Stubborn, you are"

"It's whats kept me alive for 22 years" L remarked brightly "That and candy, of course"

Light's smile brightened at the easy conversation between them. L had just casually mentioned his age to him. That was a state secret! His heart beat faster as L sat back and let him scroll through his laptop. There was no way he would just let anyone do this. Ryuzaki trusted him, that was obvious. Perhaps he might even like him? 

"Ryuzaki... I know you have to be careful about what you say or reveal to people... But I just wanted you to know that I wouldn't try and betray you in anyway. I mean it... I... actually care for you. A lot"

The words hung in the air thickly as L tried to think of a suitable response to that. Light cared about him a lot? In which way? As a friend? Obviously it would have to be like a friend. Light was dating Misa (who was a female) and just wasn't the type of person to find him attractive Ryuzaki reasoned. Light was flawlessly good looking and he was... Well, a little ill-kept to put it mildly. 

"I... Like you too, Light" L replied slowly, eyes fixed on Light's face as he tried to gauge his reaction. 

Naturally Watari had to return almost as soon as the words had left his mouth. 

"The team have gone home" Watari commented with no real infliction in his voice "Your idea, L?"

"Lights" L replied shortly "I've had eyes and ears on alert for two hours, Watari and there is no sign of him. He's here. I have a feeling he's here"

"Have you shown Light the letter?" Watari asked pointedly. He was all for Light helping them catch Beyond Birthday, but the boy deserved to be forewarned about what he was getting himself into as well. 

"No... " L averted his eyes to the letter on his bedside table. 

"I suggest you do" Watari replied firmly "It is admirable that Light-Kun is willing to assist us in this, and it will be dangerous for all concerned. I believe Light will learn more about Beyond's fractured state of mind by reading that letter than what he would be reading his case files"

Light cleared his throat and hastily placed Beyond's files down. Perhaps he was getting a bit ahead of himself. Those files were confidential. But... He had to protect Ryuzaki. 

"Fine. Light, would you like to read my valentines or shall I recite it for you?"

"Um... "

L settled back against his pillows and stepeled his hands together as he began to recite. 

"Dearest Lawli, 

Guess who? It's me, BB! Just writing to say that I still adore you, you deletctable morsel! And thanks for forking out for all the surgery, my face is nearly normal again. However I look less like you now, which pisses me right off! 

You're such a selfish little creature, L, do you even know how bloody long I had to bleach my skin to get it as white as yours? I had to hack at my hair to get it to spike up like yours. The amount of eyeliner I used is also ridiculous. But you don't care about that, do you? You ordered them to take the black out of my hair and stop me from using my skin bleaching and eyeliner. 

I look like me again and I hate it. There's only so much carving into your skin can do for you. Do you know I masturbate about you frequently? 

It's my new favourite hobby. Today I had a particularly spiecey session. Buckle up Lawli it's a good one! 

It began with me chaining you up in some warehouse and ripping all your clothes off. I jacked off all over your pretty, pointed, fucking annoying face while you were knocked out and it was hot. Seriously, I nearly came imagining that. But then I remembered my hair was brown again and it annoyed me. 

So I got a marker pen and drew a nice red line up from your balls, over your dick, up your belly to your throat. I made sure to wake you up before I began slicing into you. There was so much blood, L, it was beautiful! You look so GOOD in red! 

You were screaming at me to stop but I couldn't and by the time I reached your belly I was hard as a rock again. I started pulling out some of your guts and ended up making a nice little hole in your stomach to fuck. It felt wrong somehow to fuck your ass. Like blasphemy you know? So I made my own hole and fucked it while you sobbed and it was fucking wonderful! 

After I had my happy ending I gave you a sweet kiss farewell. Your lips tasted salty with tears and they were so damn delicious. Unfortunately by the time I reached your lovely little ribs your heart gave out and you were dead dead dead! But it didn't matter cos I ripped you all the way open and scooped out all the gloop until there was enough room for me to climb inside. You know the way those crabs inhabit discarded shells from dead shellfish? That's what we are! I am the hermit crab and I want your shell. 

If I want something I take it. Fair warning, my dear dear dear! 

Happy Valentines day Lovely Lawli! See you soon, hugs and kisses BB "

L cleared his throat once he had finished and looked Light straight in the eye. 

"Jesus... " Light whispered "Ryuzaki, I... I don't even know what to say to that... "

L smiled wryly "Hmm. Sadly that is actually relatively low-key for Beyond Birthday"

"He won't hurt you. I won't let him hurt you" Light jumped to his feet and prowled around the room as he began to plan how best to sweep the building. 

"Watari, you have weapons right?" Light turned his blazing eyes to the old man "We need to be armed"

"Armed? Light, you can't seriously be planning on going looking for him?"

"Damn right I am" Light snapped "Those things he wrote to you! They're disgusting! You need to stay here where it's safe and-"

"Why?"

Light blew a stream of air out of his nose in frustration. Why? Wasn't it bloody obvious? 

"Because I *like* you and the very idea of that freak so much as harming one hair on that messy head of yours makes me... " Light shook his head. He'd said too much. Shit. 

"Are you... Are you implying you have romantic interest in me?" L asked in a hesitent tone. 

"Yes. Obviously. I have a big old crush on you" Light ran his hand through his hair "I have for months. I can't help it. I've tried to stop it but... "

Watari cleared his throat delicately "Might I suggest you discuss these feelings at a more suitable time? The servers have just crashed"

L's face paled noticeably. That meant Beyond was definitely in the building and had just cut them off from the outside. 

"Fuck" L finally whispered. It was the only thing he could say. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Beyond Birthday prowled around the Task Force HQ as he took a careful note of his surroundings. He was dissapointed none of L's little team were around. Naturally L the hero had sent them home to keep them safe. It was so sweet and predictable it made him sick. 

Still... There were people in the building. He could sense them. L. Watari. They were here. They were waiting patiently for him to drop by to say hello. 

"Huh... Lawli's desk" Beyond grinned as he flung himself into L's seat. He shivered with pleasure as he imagined himself in L's skin. His spindely fingers reached for L's drawer and he was unsurprised to find it locked. No matter. He was a Wammy's kid too. He could break that lock in seconds! 

Once he had the lock cracked he yanked it open. His eyes lit up at the treasure before him. Candy, little scraps of paper, a calculater L had no cause to use because he was that damn intelligent and... 

"Hmm, what's this?"

Beyond plucked the photograph out of the desk delicately. His eyes widened in shock as he saw L and a brown haired young man standing next to each other. Both were in tennis gear and... L was smiling a little. Actually smiling. It didn't appear either of them were aware their photograph was being taken. Their posture was too natural. 

"Light Yagami" Beyond hissed as he saw the brown haired beat's name above his head "What the *fuck* do you think you are doing with my Lawli?"

He angrily ripped the photo in half and then half again until there was nothing but tiny pieces. He scattered them over L's desk like confetti. 

It was clear to him that L had feelings for this boy. Why else would he permit a photograph of himself to be taken? 

"So, L has a boyfriend does he?" Beyond slammed the desk drawer and pulled out his knife. L wouldn't have a boyfriend for much longer, he'd see to that! 

***************

L stared at the gun in his hands with distaste. He'd never liked guns. So cold, so impersonal. He sincerely hoped when it was his time to go it wouldn't be by a gunshot. 

Light seemed more confident as he expertly checked over his weapon. He was ready to shot Beyond Birthday between the eyes. 

"He's contacted us... He's asking to speak to Light" Watari scowled at the email in front of him. 

"No" L said instantly "He will kill him. He must have been in my drawer. He never did learn to leave other people's things alone... "

"Why would he go in your drawer? And why would that make him want to kill me?" Light asked without a trace of fear in his voice. 

"Because... I kept that photo Misa took. At To'Oh"

Light's eyes softened at the admission. L had told him he'd had that photograph ripped up and burned. He had been furious with Misa for daring to take it. If L had kept it and locked it away that meant he regarded it as something special... 

"You have feelings for me too" Light whispered, a small smile on his face as the pieces finally clicked together. "We've had feelings for each other for months and we've both been too stupid to see it!"

"Finally" Watari held his hands up "As happy as I am this is finally out in the open, again I must remind you this isn't the time. Beyond Birthday is downstairs"

Light smiled at the small blush that tinted L's cheeks pink. It was such an adorable sight he wished he had a camera on him to take a picture. He'd frame that blush! But hopefully he would have plenty of opportunities to see it again and again now things were out in the open. 

"You're right. We will have time to realize what a pair of idiots we've been later. Right now we need to focus on getting BB either securely locked up or killed. I prefer killed"

L grimaced "Yes, I suspect that is going to be the outcome. Watari, I would prefer if you take the kill shot"

Watari nodded and bowed his head. Beyond Birthday had been an orphan he had taken in. He was his responsibility. He had failed the boy, hadn't realised how mad he was until it was too late. Until A died... There was a lifetime of regret and for his sanity he refused to think about it now. The best he could do for Beyond would be to put him down. End his cursed and miserable life. Beyond wished for death. He'd grant it. 

"Let's go" L swallowed thickly "Get this over with"

Light nodded and held out his hand. L stared at it for a moment before he slipped his hand in his. It felt so *right*

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

"Fucking Lawli. Making me wait. How dare he. I'm going to rip out his eyes and skull fuck him! Haha haha! " Beyond smashed another computer to the floor and looked around the devastation in front of him with satisfaction. He'd spared the box of chocolates and Rose on Yagami's desk. He planned on forcing every one of them down his throat and making him chock on them. 

"Beyond. Stop throwing a tantrum"

Beyond grinned as he heard his voice through the speaker system. 

"Laaaaaaaaawli!" Beyond panted, tongue hanging out like a rabid dog's as he sank to his knees in apparent rapture "Come ooouuuut! Come out wherever you are"

"No, Beyond. I'm sure you can appreciate my hesitation to see you after that lovely letter you sent me"

"Ha! I knew you'd like it! Did you like my roses too? Did you? "

L glanced at Watari and Light as they slipped into position. Light took the left and Watari the right. They would jump Beyond and emerge through the fire exits. All he had to do was keep distracting the killer. 

"They're in the bin, Beyond."

"Ha! The bin! Oh, you are ungreatful!" Beyond petulatently flung the last monitor standing onto the ground. "I *hate* you!"

L closed his eyes "I know"

Beyond laughed that high, thin cackle that made L's skin crawl. 

"I love you"

L's eyes snapped open "Love and obsession are not the same thing, Beyond"

Beyond screamed and stomped on the monitor. "I loved A! I loved him and you took him from me!"

L's eyes widened at that name. That ghost. No. He hadn't killed A, the boy had killed himself. He couldn't handle the pressure or expectations of being an heir to him. 

Mistakes had been made. Regrettable mistakes... But he had learned from them. Watari had learn from them. The next generation would never feel the hopelessness A had felt. 

"Beyond... You know this is the end"

"Oho! But whose end? "

L blew out a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Light and Watari were in position. He had to end this. Beyond was the type of person to talk and talk until something flipped and he suddenly burst into action. There would be no second chances. 

"Goodbye, Beyond"

"Goodbye?! "

Beyond whirlled around as he heard the cock of a gun. 

"Oh please, you aren't going to-"

Watari fired the semi-automatic riffle sending bullets raining towards Beyond Birthday. Beyond managed to tip his head back and laugh in insane delight as bullets smashed into his flesh. Light let his gun drop to his side and glared at the man as he dropped to his knees. 

Watari did not hesitate to shot him between the eyes. A mercy shot. Beyond Birthday deserved the mercy of death. 

Beyond fell to the floor, blood pouring out of him. Light shuddered as he saw the crazed grin that was fixed on the man's lifeless face. His Blood-Red eyes were wide and sightless... 

L slowly entered the room, each step cautious and hesitant as he approached the corpse of his successor. 

"It's okay, he can't hurt you now" Light soothed. L managed a small smile for Light's benefit and knelt next to the corpse. Beyond's clothes were flilthy with grime and dirt, but L knew there would be something for him. Beyond had once said he always had a letter on him for L, just in case he died. He'd admitted it years ago when L had tried to write to him. The admission had forced L to cut ties. He was three letters in and he was done. 

He couldn't pretend to have some kind of affectionate pen-pal relationship with the one who haunted his dreams. 

His fingers scraped against folded paper in his breast pocket and L pulled it out. A bloodstained letter. How quaint. 

"L, you don't have to read that" Watari warned, noting the sheen of tears in his eyes. The sight of them startled him. He hadn't seen them in many, many years. 

"I do" L blinked away his tears and nearly dropped the letter. Where his hands trembling that badly? 

"Here. Let me" Light knelt in the blood next to L and gently took the letter. 

"Dear L, 

I am hoping that if you are reading this letter I am dead. I sincerely hope that is the case. I've had enough. I don't know what is real and what isn't. Do I Love you or hate you? Not sure. If my plan has been a success then I am dead. Finally dead. Lovely oblivion gifted to me by my lovely Lawliet. 

I'm sorry. You should be sorry too.  
Beyond Birthday"

Watari patted his eyes with his handkerchief and stared down at the broken body of the boy he'd failed. 

"Get Aiber and Wedy. Bury him in the Tokyo park Crematory... Unmarked. Maybe a cross or... A rose. A rose headstone" L cleared his throat. His voice was husky with tears "Can you do that for me, Watari?"

Watari smiled sadly and nodded his head. He would see to it. Beyond was finally at rest now. 

**************

Light refused to leave L's side as Watari, Aiber and Wedy handled Beyond. 

Light left the box of chocolates and rose on the bed for L to find when he had finished his shower. 

"Light...?"

"They are for you" Light hung his head "I'm sorry, I just wanted you to have them. Valentines day is nearly over and-"

L crossed the room and gently lifted Light's head with a finger under his chin. 

"Thank you, Light. I am very glad this Valentines day is nearly over. I hope to never have one like it... Would you kiss me?"

Light sucked in a shaky breath and tentatively reached out to smooth his cheek. He leaned in and pressed his lips against L's. L sighed into the kiss and felt something inside him open up. His arms wrapped around Light of their own accord as he felt Light's tongue sweep his bottom lip. 

He parted his lips and gasped into the kiss as Light's tongue touched his. It felt like electric had shot through his veins. He felt alive. 

When they finally parted L had that blush on his face and Light... Light could only stare at him in wonder. He made a silent promise to himself that next year Valentines day would be very, very different... 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

(One year later) 

The Kira investigation was closed. With Higuichi's death and the burning of the Death Notes the world was once again freed from the threat of Kira. 

Light stayed by L's side and just as Souichiro had wished became his assistant. Light flourished under L and Watari's tutoledge and even earned his own code name 'Y' who was the officially acclaimed partner to L. 

Misa Amane had fled Japan, heartbroken after Light finished things with her. Rem was thrilled to see her six months later in France. The girl had bounced back and was dating a Parisian Actor. Rem had went to the hurried Death Note and that letter and burnt them both. 

Ryuk took some persuading but Rem managed to convince him to give up on Light and return with her to the Shinigami Realm. Light Yagami was happy with his detective, and he had relinquished ownership of his Death Note. He was no longer Ryuk's to kill. 

And L and Light? 

They spent their second valentines day together by placing a bouquet of roses on Beyond's grave. 

Light squeezed L's hand as L finally apologized to Beyond for his part in causing his pain. Neither L nor Light knew it, but their words had been heard and accepted by one who had finally found peace. 

"Come on, Love, I've got a special surprise waiting for you" Light wrapped an arm around L's waist and led him away from the graveyard. 

The winter sunshine warmed their skin as they walked together, the chirping of birds in the skelatol trees a pleasent accompanyment to their walk. 

"Does this surprise involve lots of candy and cake back at our flat?" L asked, eyes sparkling as Light smiled down at him. 

"Maybe... "

L smiled and kissed Light. Valentines day was a day filled with pain and fondness for them. They mourned Beyond but celebrated each other. It was on this day they had finally confessed their feelings for each other. Both grudgingly admitted Beyond Birthday's actions had been the catalyst. It was the one redeeming quality that enabled them to mourn him. 

The two lovers walked out of the graveyard and into the bustling streets of Tokyo. Neither looked back and neither wanted to. Peace had been made, ghosts had been laid to rest and they had a whole lifetime together. 

"Happy Valentines day" Light whispered, later as they lay together in a tangle of sweets and candy wrappers. 

"Happy Valentines day, Light" L smiled. When he kissed Light his heart was, for the first time in his life, filled with nothing but happiness. Light closed his eyes and kissed back, but schemes where running through his mind. 

Next valentines day... Next valentines day he would ask L to marry him. 

February 14th couldn't come around fast enough...


End file.
